


a guy worth fighting for

by a_o_gay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_o_gay/pseuds/a_o_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in harry's country, the women are some of the greatest soldiers the world has ever seen, but it's never rare for a male to join. there's just one rule.</p><p>no homosexuals.</p><p>harry doesn't know why this rule exists, but when his mother is injured and is asked to join the army in an upcoming battle, he can't let that happen. they just can't know he's gay, right?</p><p>a.k.a larry stylinson mulan :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a guy worth fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> Because this basically Mulan
> 
> >harry-mulan  
> >louis-shang  
> >zayn-yao  
> >liam-chien-po  
> >niall-ling  
> >simon-shan yu  
> >anne-fa zhou  
> >robin-fa li  
> >troy-general li  
> >nick-chi-fu  
> >gemma-i mean c'mon who else could be mushu.

(side character)

I was doing my nightly guard of the House of Parliament, watching everything around me to make sure I wouldn’t be detected. Always good to have a sharp eye, right? 

I looked left and right, then stood my guard outside of the gate. Suddenly, I heard a loud roar, and wasn’t able to see what it was before it jumped on me and attacked. It grabbed my sword handle and tossed it to the side, slowly backing away. What stood there was a large Doberman, eyes bright yellow with anger.

I squinted at it, as if trying to communicate. It barked to every direction, paying no attention to me. I squinted harder. My head immediately darted to the bushes as I heard loud rustling. I got up, dusting myself off, thinking it was just a squirrel. Large hands immediately sprung from the bushes, followed by more. I knew what this meant.

“GUARD THE QUEEN! WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!” I rushed towards the gates, only to see two burly men right in front of it. I ran in a different direction towards the back. One of them grabbed my boot, but I slipped out of it and kept running.

I found the alarm button in plain sight, but something was covering it. Or rather, someone.

He looked up, giving me a cocky grin and moving to the side. I wondered why, until I saw the Doberman rush to his side and sit obediently. As nervous as I was brave, I speeded over and slammed the button, hearing the sirens ring throughout the palace.

“The entirety of London is now aware of your presence.” I said boldly, a slight crack in my voice.

He quietly broke the flag off of its pole that was next to him, and ripped our great Union Jack into shreds. 

“Excellent.”

-*-  
(Troy)

I shoved open the castle doors, revealing myself to the queen.

“Your highness, he has invaded the northern border.” I panted, bowing.

“But…But that’s not possible! I put the best men in front of that wretched—“ The queen silenced her adviser, Nicholas (known to us as “Nick” or “Nickel Boy”). “Go on.”

“It’s Cowell.” I lowered my head in shame. The queen squinted her eyes into an expression I couldn’t read. “We’ll set up defenses around every city in the area. In all of England—“

“No. Send your troops to defend the people. Nick,” She said, Nicholas coming out of his daze and raising his notebook. “Yes, your highness?” “Deliver constrictions notices throughout every city, county, and province in England. Call as many reserves, and get as many new recruits as possible.” 

I turned my stressed look into one of confusion. “Forgive me, your majesty, but I believe my troops are capable of—“ “We won’t take any chances, General Austin.” 

“One of the people may be the difference between our victory and our defeat.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm american. forgive me if i don't know much about england. okay sorry this was short but i'm doing this BASED on the movie so that's the part before "mulan" shows up. :)


End file.
